Ace Martinez
About Ace Martinez is a main character on Into the Dark. He is a teenage boy who always believed in supernatural and once he got the chance to be involved, he dived right in. He is the son of Elena Martinez and Jorge Martinez. Ace is not his real name but he never specifies what it is as everyone just knows to call him Ace. Even the attendance at school says Ace. His best friend is Dylan Everhart and he has been for most of his life. Ace is also very good friends with Charlotte Walker, Skylar Merritt, and later Samuel Walker. He's good friends with his girlfriend Eva Peterson and with his best friends sister Melissa Everhart. Ace is apart of the Martinez family. Throughout the series Season One Ace was first seen trying to convince Dylan to come out to Club Zero with him, to which he succeeds. When Dylan gets shot, Ace is very distraught and even after he's okay, Ace feels like its his fault. With all the strange things happening to Dylan, Ace becomes suspicious and is the only one of the two who is willing to admit that it is supernatural. Worried about his friend, he tries to convince Dylan not to go to the party, but he snaps at Ace, and Ace realizes there's something very wrong as his fun loving best friend is not like that. He goes to the party and talks to Charlie, who plays dumb about the situation. He later attends a dinner party at Dylan's with Charlie, Sam, Melissa, Sky, Anna, and a visit from Daniel. He questions Daniel and annoys him, as he's very suspicious of him and the Walkers. He finds out about supernatural and is excited that everything he thought was real, was. He jumped into the world of supernatural without thinking about the consequences. At Sky's birthday party, Ace meets a pretty girl named Eva who shows interest in him. They hang out later and continue to date throughout the season. Early Life Ace was born on June 12th to Elena Martinez and Jorge Martinez. He loved both his parents, but they fought a lot. He was always sad to hear them yell and fought over every little thing. He met Dylan at a young age and they instantly became best friends with their mutual love for baseball and Dylan's cool baseball cards. Ace was jealous of Dylan's happy family, until Dylan's mother died. But shortly after Ace's parents got divorced and his father left. Both boys were equally distraught. Ace got used to his mom raising him and his father sending postcards from around the world, money, and souvenirs. A little while later, he met Skylar and they became friends with a mutual hate for Taylor, who Ace was always secretly attracted to her, having a thing for mean girls. After his father left, Joseph Everhart was always like a father figure to him and he looked up to him. Personality Ace is an eccentric kid who always has something sarcastic to say. He can always negotiate a deal that works for him and he's good at scamming people. Some think his nickname is Ace because of how he can always win at something if he really wanted to. Physical Appearance Ace is a handsome young man with a tan complexion due to his Hispanic background, brown wavy hair which used to be curly as a kid, and brown eyes. Ace doesn't dress fancy or nice per-say, but he likes his own style. He likes rugged clothes, like washed out jeans, occasionally skinny jeans. He likes shirts with strange or geeky sayings that he claims to be cool, on them, and sometimes just sweaters or plaid shirts. Powers and Abilities Ace has no powers beyond his human ones. Weakness' Ace has all the weakness' of a regular human being. Relationships Dylan Everhart Dylan and Ace met when they were young kids. Ace saw Dylan's baseball cards and they bonded over it, joining the kiddie league baseball team together later on. Ace was always jealous of Dylan's happy family until his mother died. Then Dylan became jealous of Aces family, until shortly after Aces father left and they were left to pity each other and themselves. Elena Martinez Ace is very close with his mother, despite her working a lot at the hospital. She always seems to be there for him even with her busy work schedule. Eva Peterson Ace meets Eva at Sky's birthday party at the grill when she spills her drink on him accidentally. She gives him her number so she can buy him a new shirt, but he ends up asking her out which seemed to be her plan all along. They go to the masquerade together in which they go to the backyard first and meet Luke, who invites them inside. Later on, Eva goes over to Aces house and they enjoy a family dinner with his mother, officially welcoming her to the family as Ace's girlfriend. Other Relationships Ace and Charlie (friends) Ace and Sky (friends) Name Anglo-Saxon Meaning: The name Ace is an Anglo-Saxon baby name. In Anglo-Saxon the meaning of the name Ace is: Unity. American Meaning: The name Ace is an American baby name. In American the meaning of the name Ace is: Unity. English Meaning: The name Ace is an English baby name. In English the meaning of the name Ace is:Unity; a nickname given to one who excels; also an English surname meaning noble. Latin Meaning: The name Ace is a Latin baby name. In Latin the meaning of the name Ace is: First in luck. Trivia Behind the Scenes Appearances - Pilot - Gibbous Moon - The Becoming - Aestro Plant - The Fledglings - Vampire City - Sweet 16 - The Masquerade - Ravens - The Originals - Halloween Part I - Halloween Part II - Haunted - Hollows Queen - Motel De La Rue - Christmas Time Quotes